1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to gaming machines, and, more particularly, to a gaming machine with at least one movable display.
2. Background
Gaming machines providing games such as electronically driven video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, video lottery, and mechanically driven reel slots, etc., are well known in the gaming industry. Generally video gaming machines are configured with a main video display for displaying video game images including video images representing game play outcome (e.g., simulated reel symbols in the case of a slot game, simulated cards, simulated numbers, etc.). Mechanical spinning reel slot machines, on the other hand, generally include a main reel display area configured to allow a player to view a reel symbol array provided by the stopped mechanical spinning reels.
Generally, the popularity of gaming machines is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine. The payback percentage that each gaming machine is programmed to provide is tightly controlled by regulatory authorities. Consequently, often the only distinguishing feature between gaming machines is the entertainment value they provide. Gaming establishments strive to place the most entertaining gaming machines on their casino floors to attract players and increase profitability. In the competitive gaming machine industry there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new and more entertaining types of games.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of the gaming machine is the “bonus” game. The bonus game is generally mounted in a top box on top of the base game cabinet and is played in conjunction with the “base” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar or completely different from the base game, and is triggered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the base game.
Typically, the bonus game is triggered by certain predetermined base game outcomes. The bonus game typically acts as a reward for achieving certain winning outcomes in the base game. In this capacity, the bonus game typically does not require a further wager; players are usually only allowed to win credits. The player is allowed to play the bonus game, collecting as many credits as possible, before being exited from the bonus back to the base game.
The bonus game concept has been extremely successful because players are attracted to the enhanced entertainment value it provides. Providing an attractive and interesting game display for the gaming machine is one of the most effective methods for increasing player entertainment value. Consequently, any improved game display can provide a substantial increase in player entertainment value and an attendant increase in gaming machine revenues for the gaming establishment. Because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop new and more entertaining features.